Welcome to Colorado Springs
by Samandjackforever
Summary: AU, the summary is in the title. Dan and jan, Sam and jack later on.


Summary- in the title! DUH!

Pairings- Daniel/Janet, later Sam/Jack

A/N- AU! That's all I'm saying! Lol!

_Years ago…_

"Dad I don't want to move!" A young Samantha Carter shouted at her father Jacob Carter. "Sorry Sammie I got transferred. We have to." Jacob tried to explain. "Dad I have a lot of friends here like Sharon, Danielle, Marry, Joe and Pete! How could you say yes to the transfer?" Sam yelled. "Sam get your stuff in the car NOW!" Jacob yelled at his 15 year old daughter.

"Fine!" Sam stamped her foot on the floor and threw her stuff in the car. "Where's mark?" Jacob asked his rather pissed off daughter. "He said he is staying with his 'honey bunch' in other words his girlfriend." Sam said as she got into the car. "You know what…. he can stay here he won't talk to me, so he can stay!" Jacob said as he got into the car as well.

"Where are we moving?" Sam asked annoyed that her brother got to stay and she had to leave. "Colorado springs." A few hours later they passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Colorado springs.'

_**Recent-**_

"What happened?" Janet asked Jack that walked no wait ran in the infirmary with an unconscious Samantha Carter in his arms. "I don't know she passed my office and when she was half- way down the hall I heard her foot steps stop so I got up and went out of my office and she shouted that she doesn't want to move and then she passed out." Jack explains just then Sam started tossing and turning in her sleep.

"She is in the memory paradox." Janet explained. "The what?" Jack asked. "It's when you have flashbacks in dream form some well actually they all have to do with a certain memory that the person or in this case sam has forgotten." Janet said. "Well what would she forget?" Jack asked and janet shook her head and gave a 'I don't know' look.

**_Past-_**

"Welcome to Mapleway Street my name is Janet Lin Fraiser. What's yours?" A very happy looking girl from across the street asked. "Uh... Samantha Nicole Carter but you can call me sam." Sam said shaking Janet's hand. "Ok then you can call me Jan that's what my friends call me, it used to irritate me, my boyfriend started it all. Wanna see how much we have in common?" Janet asked merrily. "Sure." Sam said. "Ok what's your favorite color?" "PINK!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs. "Hey that's mine too and I do that all the time, I love to SHOUT!" Janet shouted. "How old are you?" Janet asked. "15" Sam said. "Me too!" Janet said with a smile. After a few short hours Janet and Samantha or should I say Jan and Sam became best friends.

"Come on I want you to meet my boyfriend!" Janet said excitedly as she took sams hand and was about to pull her away from the front yard but sam stopped her. "What?" Janet asked. "I have to ask my dad." Sam said as she ran inside. "Dad, I met this really nice girl her name is Janet and she wants to show me around town. Can I go?" Sam asked her father. "Sure. Have fun and don't be home too late OK?" Jacob asked. "Sure love ya dad!" Sam said as she headed out the door.

**_Recent-_**

"Her brain waves are normal, which is a good thing and you know the memory recall devise the tok'ra use?" Janet asked Jack who was sitting next to sam holding her hand. "Yes I do. Why?" Jack asked letting go of Sam's hand. "We can see those memories she is having now. So do ya what ta?" Janet asked. "Sure." Jack answered. Moments later it was in place and a holographic image of the past appeared.

_**Past-**_

Sam and Jan arrived at a park; the sign said Colorado Springs Park. "Jan don't ya think you're a bit too old for parks?" sam said as they walked to the swings. "No, I always meet Danny here!" Jan said as she sat down on the swing. "Danny?" sam asked with curiosity in her voice, she didn't feel like swinging so she stayed standing. "My boyfriend, his full name is Daniel Jacob Jackson." Jan said proudly. Just then a hooded figure stepped out from behind the bushes that were behind the swing.

"Jan, hey sorry to keep you waiting I had to sneak out." Daniel said as he walked a stood in front of the swing. "Danny!" Jan exclaimed as she jumped from the swing and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Sam rolled her eyes and muttered, "Get a room." But Jan heard. "What?" Jan asked in a mock-offended tone. "Nothing." Sam replied.

"Oh, sorry sam this is Daniel, Daniel this is sam, she's new in town." Jan said as she let go of Daniel, Daniel walked up to sam. "Really?" Daniel asked as he held out his hand, sam accepted the small greeting and shook his hand. "Yeah, just today." Sam said as she let go of Daniels' hand. "Oh, cool, then I have to introduce you to my friend jack." Daniel said as Jan came to his side. "Danny don't, just stop trying to play match-maker for once!" Jan said as she playfully hit Daniels' shoulder.

"Hey Danny!" a voice called from behind them. Daniel turned around. "Jack! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked. "I'm doing fine, you?" jack asked sarcastically. "Very funny wise crack." Daniel said.

"Oh, jack this is sam." Jan said as she pointed to sam, jack walked over to her and shook her hand. "The name's jack O'Neill." Jack said as he let go of her hand. Sam felt like she was on a cloud, 'Oh my god, he is soo hott!' sam thought as a huge stupid grin spread across her face. "Hello! Earth to sam!" Jan said as she poked sam in the middle of the forehead "What!" sam exclaimed as she slapped Jans' hand away. Jan backed up a bit. "Sorry," sam said, "it's just you startled me!" sam explained to jan. "oh you mean disturbed you from your day dream!" Jan said, and sam turned beet red. "see I was right!" jan exclaimed.

"Well it was very nice meeting you sam but, I have to go before I get in trouble," jack said, then he walked over to sam and whispered in her ear, "Call me." As he slipped a piece of paper in her hand, then he backed up and winked at her and said as he was walking away, "Yo, Danny ya coming?" jack asked as he looked at daniel, and daniel just gave the 'I haven't seen her all week' look as he held Jans' hand. "Come on Danny, ya know if your dad finds out that you snuck out when your grounded he is gonna ground you until you're a 50 year old mummy!" jack exclaimed as he continued to walk, daniel just followed after kissing jan goodbye.

Once jack and daniel were out of sight, jan turned to sam who was starring at her hand. "Uh, Sam? You OK?" Jan asked and sam looked up. "yeah, great, um, jan can I tell you something, ya know a secret." Sam said as her voice slid down to a whisper. "What is it I won't tell anyone." Jan said. "I like jack." Sam said in a low voice. "What?" jan asked. "I like jack." Sam said again. "What?" jan asked again. "I LIKE JACK!" sam shouted then quickly covered her mouth. "Really?" Jan asked. "Yes, he gave me his phone number and his cell phone number." Sam said showing Jan the paper jack gave her. "Oh, he must really like you, ya see that's how jack works, he just gives his number away to his friends but, when he comes across and I quote a really hott girl un-quote that he gets a crush on he gives them his cell, you see you're the first." Jan said and sam smiled to her self, but that smile faded. "What time is it?" sam asked jan, and jan looked at her watch. "7:00, why?" jan asked. "My dad is gonna kill me, it's an hour after my curfew!" sam said and then darted away.

A/N- Well I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review or I will never post anymore chapters to ANY of my stories again!


End file.
